


Rather an Ally Than An Enemy

by Opalgirl



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon finds himself confronted with someone he would much rather have as an ally; set post-<i>Lioness Rampant</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather an Ally Than An Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> An extension of what was originally an one sentence fic.

"Don't upset Her Highness again," Buri – who is, he's learned, all of thirteen – growls, staring at him as if he's the enemy. "Or I'll hurt you."

He opens his mouth to speak, but she plants her boots squarely on the floor and glares at him: half-wild, in a foreign place, and free to speak her mind.

"You, Your Majesty, are not _my_ king; I owe _you_ no oath. You can't do worse to me than what the warlord's already done. I came with Thayet, for her – _not_ for you."

Jon already has the sense that having the little K'mir as an ally would be better than having her as an enemy and this only proves it. "Buri?" he calls, as she turns to leave and return to Thayet.

She turns her head and regards him. "I don't answer to _your_ beck and call," she growls, finally – as if she needs to remind him - and folds her arms across her chest. "What?"

"You're welcome here; I'd be glad if you'd make Tortall your home."

She only scowls at him and leaves, muttering. Jon wonders if he got anywhere at all with her, and decides not to think about it. He'll ask Thayet.


End file.
